


all i do is miss you (and you're not even mine)

by drbagels123



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, most characters r only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbagels123/pseuds/drbagels123
Summary: it's an ugly feeling wanting more of something that's already yours, but is he really?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	all i do is miss you (and you're not even mine)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from wishing it was you by K.Flay

it's an ugly feeling wanting more of something that's already yours, but is he really? was he yours when he told you that he *had* to say yes, that he didn’t have a choice, that it was for the sake of the village? was he yours when he got married in front of the entire village and kissed her like it wasn’t your name on his lips last night? was he yours when at the reception, everyone who knew about the two of you sent you pitiful glances bc they could all see the way you looked at him? was he yours when he told you that he had to produce an heir, that everyone was waiting, that it needed to happen to strengthen the alliance, _the village_? was he yours when he told you she was expecting? like the week before while she was away, you two hadn’t spent the nights together making already forgotten promises? was he yours while when the two of went to visit your brother’s grave, he had to be escorted away because she was in labor? you know he cares about you, maybe even loves you, but you also know you weren’t his first priority. you know that before you, before her, before his child, it’s always the village that comes first. and maybe that’s what hurts the most because it’s supposed to be your dream too. it was supposed to be the two of you against the world. and maybe it is. maybe he thinks it is. but maybe every time he makes a choice for “the sake of the village” it pushes you further away. but maybe every time he leaves you to be with her, to go to some meeting, to speak with his brother or the council, it makes you want to run. makes you want to leave it all, leave him because god knows how much longer you can stand it. it's an ugly feeling wanting more of something that's already yours, but is he really?

**Author's Note:**

> hi if u like this u can follow me on tumblr @heartemoj1 also i don't know how commas work so I'm just going wild w them


End file.
